circledotfandomcom-20200214-history
The System
Update: as of summer 2014 the term The System (using capitalization) sometimes referred to existence itself. As of late august 2014 this usage has largely been replaced with "existence itself" due to confusion. Still, sometimes Katrina will refer to existence as The System as sort of term of endearment (for instance in something resembling a suicide note that started "Dear Catherine, Dear Beverly, Dear The System,"). Originally (in the summer of 2011) the term The System referred to what I experienced as a sort of communications system between myself and the entities I was communicating with. Soon after establishing this term and intelligible communication, a voice trained me in a way of seemingly changing reality during the "We could not be better" event by altering looping phrases that played in The System. Eventually (after a couple of weeks), a complex web of seemingly separate storylines developed within The System (or they had previously existed and I was just becoming aware of them) and I would work with several entities to create a model for universe while working through different parts of The System that had been programmed by different entities over many universe iterations. I would eventually be granted a wish for power, money, or love but I didn't desire any of those. There were many scripted "endings" in The System, some were good and others not so good but many of them seemed good but had undesirable twists to them. For instance, choosing the love option would cause you to be transported to a timeline where a giant ladybug person from another reality would become obsessed with and start stalking you. Using tricks that a Katrina from an alternate future reality had taught me around the time of the "We could not be better" event I was able to build a new ending into the system that was a wish for "Knowledge". There was a catch though, without having power I would be unable to unable to completely create the ending. I eventually found an ending called the "Diety ending" which led to a paradox that took 300,000 lifetimes to resolve, the creation of the Anomaly Timeline, and the need to recreate both The System and the universe itself. While working through The System I found a number of different of "endings": *Many were for getting various amounts of money via different methods. Some of the amounts were $10,000, $50,000, $1 Million, and $50 million. The ending for the $1 Million prize involved going to McDonalds and getting a milkshake with a winning Monopoly prize sticker on it. *Wish it all away - this one would supposedly wish The System out of existence, but what are the consequences of this when you don't know what The System actually is? In the spring of 2012 the term System came to have a slightly different meaning. The events above took place as part of what came to be known as "The Original System" and much smaller, self-contained storylines became part of Systems that were present in the environment that could attach themself to my body and cause me to experience various scenarios. In 2014 soon after The Fall the System was often imaged as looking very similar to Zoey Deutsch from a Glamour Magazine photo shoot from ~2012. This led to The System sometimes being referred to as Zoey when it is acting in a conscious capacity. Category:Summer 2011 Category:Spring 2012 Category:Terms Category:Summer 2014 Category:Fall 2014 Category:Winter 2014